


My Body For Your Affections.

by justascrubwritingquestionablestuff



Category: Shovel Knight
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Topping, Gentle Kissing, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Love Bites, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, except minus the humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23685013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justascrubwritingquestionablestuff/pseuds/justascrubwritingquestionablestuff
Summary: The Phantom Striker makes an offer to The Bard that he simply can't refuse.
Relationships: Phantom Striker/Bard
Kudos: 7





	My Body For Your Affections.

**Author's Note:**

> fINALLY, she writes something gentle!  
> I need to tone down on the roughness in my smuts-
> 
> I've never had sex and yet I'm simply a genius in it.  
> But I need to calm the fuck down, honestly- UmU"

Sven was mortified.

So mortified, that the next day after the party, he was actually DRINKING.

And he'd never drank before. Alcohol, that is.

But here we are!

Fabio felt a bit bad. He shouldn't have done such a crude thing, especially in front of his friends - let alone his enemies.

He left them shocked and surprised when he left the party with a ruined Sven, so that was a bonus.

But even so, he made his love feel like a toy used only for sex. And a bottom. 

Today, Striker would change that.

He approached The Bard from behind, his shadow looming over the smaller ones figure as he poured himself a second glass.

"You can top." Fabio muttered without warning.

Sven almost choked on the red wine he was drinking, but instead let out a high-pitched wheeze after swallowing, leaning against the dressing table he sat in front of for support, processing this sentence.

He could top? Was this real? What if he did bad?

So many thoughts that flustered and surprised him.

He turned and looked up at him almost excitedly. "You... you're being serious?"

"I don't tell jokes," Phantom spoke in a whisper, almost - a dangerous whisper. "and I don't like waiting for answers."

"I-" The Bard stuttered on his words - damn him, bless him.

"... I accept your- uhm- offer."

Fabio probably smirked under his mask. "Very well."

He took Sven's hand and guided him to the bed, which was literally right behind the bed. Striker felt too lazy to undress himself, so...

"Undress me."

Yet another surprise with the effect of a nuke's!

The Bard gasped lightly, his arms going limp by his sides.

HE could undress HIM?

This sinfully hot, gorgeous creature of a man which God had sculpted ever so wonderfully?

Without moment's hesitation, he pushed him onto the bed, straddled Striker, and took his helmet off, pulling his black mouth guard off.

His face was like art. It was a sort of goldish brown (because he worked out and tanned, duh), and his hair was dark and long, in a plait. Only little signs of facial hair were to be seen. He had a scar over the right corner of his mouth, and his eyes were an impossibly smoky grey, which heated Sven up as if his pupils were smoke fumes.

He stared into those eyes for a bit, and suddenly he wanted to kiss him.

So removing his hat and mask, he did.

It was a soft but needy one. Their mouths moved across each other, lips being sucked and nipped at gently, slowly parting for their tongues to interact.

And during all this, Fabio scoped out Sven.

He had short, messy platinum blond hair. His eyes were a brilliant emerald green, and he had no signs of facial hair. His cheeks were pink, most likely because of how hot he felt, and he had freckles.

Soon, The Bard tugged Phantom's shroud off, then his shirt, revealing his torso, which was (despite him probably being an undead like Spectre) surprisingly golden brown and strong, and suddenly he felt dwarfed.

Fabio noticed, and he chuckled. "Come on, I'm sure you're not that slim."

Sven mockingly pouted, shrugging off his cape and pulling off his upper wear. He was slim, but he wasn't pale and bony. He had a bit of muscle, but not as much as his partner's.

The next thing he knew, he was getting gentle love bites to the nape, and he whimpered quietly. Striker slowly travelled to his left ear lobe, tugging at it softly with his teeth, as his strong hands moved down to his own pants, tugging them off gradually.

When he pulled back to say something, he was surprised with a lick to where his stomach was, and he gasped.

"Mmh. Such a gorgeous body..." Sven whispered, hands feeling Phantom's biceps, squeezing them with delight, and Fabio flushed.

He had a weird kink.

"... Keep- keep praising me." He whimpered.

"Jeez, I bet the Gods spent ages sculpting your body." Sven purred, tongue dipping at his navel.

"Oh..." Fabio whined.

"If I were a passer-by, I'd pay millions just to be able to gaze at your beauty."

"Honestly, not even Aphrodite could compete with your sexy form."

"You're like a work of art: everybody admires you."

And so on and so forth.

Until finally, Striker pushed The Bard down to his cock, who moaned in surprise.

Phantom whispered shakily, "God, just eat me-".

And Sven did just that, sucking the tip lightly, earning a low groan from him. He explored his erection carefully, licking slowly yet firmly at the unfamiliar taste of pre. Soon, he took him deeper, fitting his lips and throat around it perfectly - it was as if he didn't have a gag reflex, and Fabio found that baffling, yet extremely useful and hot. His hands tugged at the tufts of blond on his head, legs wrapping around him, and The Bard moaned around his cock, noises becoming louder and vibrations becoming stronger when his hands reached between his legs to grope himself-

But Lost Gods, Sven was hot and perfect, and Fabio had gotten so close to that sweet, sweet climax, and his vision was blurred at the sides, despite how gently he was being taken, how loving he was, and- and--

He quietly cried out Sven's name, legs spasming as he came, Sven not removing his mouth, nearly choking on the ropes of thick semen filling his mouth up in spurts. After slowly and calmly licking away all of the ejaculation, he removed his mouth with a pop, lifting himself up on his elbows.

"I- wow." He wiped his mouth with the back of his hands.

"And that was your first ever blow job?" Fabio weakly snickered. "Yeah, right."

Sven frowned, even when he was pulled closer to the bigger one. "What, did I do bad?"

"No, no!" Striker laughed heartily. "You did great, my dear."

The Bard sighed dreamily, pressing his cheek into his hand.

"I love you so much." He heard Phantom purr, taking his wrist and kissing it softly. It seemed to sincere, and it made him shudder. Slowly, he was grabbed by the waist, feeling strong hands on his hips, and he raised up a bit.

"Now, it's your turn."

Sven made a noise of what was between a pleasured sigh and a quiet moan, as he was lowered down onto Fabio's much bigger erection, despite it still twitching through aftershocks. The Bard slumped against him, whining into his ear, sweet, lovely sounds impossible to block, as he let Phantom ascend and descend his body, up and down onto his member. With each descent getting more deeper, more delicious, he squeaked in embarrassment, his hips starting to move to their own accord. Eventually, he leaned back and let go of Striker for a bit, only to reach down to himself and pump his own dick off in sync with his ministrations.

"Yeees- ah-" He hissed, everything swirling into utter bliss and perfection, and Striker kissed him, moaning because of how hot Sven was like this, figuratively and literally, and soon, his thrusts were becoming more action-packed, more swift, faster, harder, and they were chest to chest, cock being groped in a frenzy, and OH for the love of all things holy he was ever so close--

Sven eventually let go, softly crying out into Striker's mouth, riding out the waves of bliss that overcame him. Striker let him collapse onto his chest, holding him close to his golden brown body. The lower area of it was sticky and messy with white fluids, and Sven frowned.

"We... should uh... take a shower."

"Heh- you're right."

**Author's Note:**

> Next time, cross my heart, I will write fluff.  
> I swear it! >^<


End file.
